Cuando los ciegos lloran Secuela
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Secuela de "Amor Verdadero " Despues de que tk diera sus ojos por kari, esta, tendra que convencer al rubio de que hasta un ciego puede llorar por amor. Dejen reviews


**¿Cuándo un amor tiene reglas? , ¿Cuando el destino se encargaba de separar a dos almas gemelas? **

**La verdad….es que todo estaba dado por proteger al que mas quieres en esta vida, porque le juraste que nunca la abandonarías, y la amarías eternamente, la darías todo lo que ella necesitaría…hasta tus propios ojos**

Takeru Takaishi era de ese tipo de personas, el dio sus ojos por la luz de su vida, Hikari Yagami

No dudo ni un solo momento en hacerlo, el, la ama de verdad, es un amor verdadero, tanto que ni el destino puede romper, puede poner obstáculos, pero jamás superar sus cimientos.

Deja ir a la persona que mas amas, todo por su felicidad, de eso se trata el verdadero amor, buscar la felicidad de aquella persona, tanto, si tú sufrieras más, todo por evitarla el sufrimiento innecesario.

Evitarla sentir lo que sientes en esos momentos, frustración, ira, cólera, ganas de maldecir al mundo, pero sobre todo, tristeza, miedo, dolor, angustia…era lo que él no quería que ella sufriera

Pero el destino no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y tal como empezó, acabaría, se negaba a ese triste final, a esa injusticia…..ahora están juntos, se huelen a distancia, se sienten, porque aun…..aun se aman

**Cuando Los Ciegos Lloran**

-kari… - ese fue el único susurro que el rubio pudo lanzar, al sentir y al haber escuchado con atención las palabras de la joven castaña que se encontraba cerca de el

- Tk… - el susurro de nuevo de la castaña era más alegre, pero con una pizca de melancolía, Hikari puso una de sus sonrisas más alegres, aunque sus ojos la delataban, sus azules ojos, sabían que estaba llorando - ¿Por qué…porque has huido Tk? – más que una pregunta parecía una reclamación, hikari quería saber el porqué de la huida del rubio takaishi

-Hikari… - otra vez el rubio emitió un susurro muy melancólico, dio dos pasos hacia delante y extendió sus brazos, hasta que pudo sentir la suave piel de la castaña.

- T…TK- la castaña se estremeció al notar las suaves caricias que le emitía el rubio con su mano en su mejilla, estas mismas se tiñeron de rosado y la castaña cerro sus hermosos ojos azulados y se dejo llevar por las acaricias del rubio

Este quería explorar toda su piel de nuevo, pero sabia por desgracia que ya era prohibida para él, así que se limito a acariciar los mofletes de la castaña y a bajar hasta sus brazos, junto sus manos y echo la cabeza de la chica a su hombro y a su pecho, fundiéndose en un abrazo, un abrazo que ambos deseaban y esperaban desde hacía mucho tiempo

Dejaron que el tiempo pasara, que las luces del parque se empezaran a encender mientras que el astro lunar salía de su escondite, dando paso a sus hijas, las estrellas del firmamento

Hikari… - susurro después de tantos minutos el rubio – hace…hace mucho frio

La castaña conocía el clima de Francia en invierno, así que asintió, sabiendo que el rubio no vería moverse su cabeza pero si la sentiría. De la mano, como si aun fueran una pareja, se dirigieron guiados por el perro guía del rubio a la casa donde habitualmente residía

Tai y Matt estaban algo inquietos, la pelirroja los mandaba sentar cada vez que se levantaban a abrir la puerta. Pero la tensión acabo cuando escucharon unos ladridos entrar por la puerta

Cody – dijo matt viendo al perro entrar seguido de su lázaro y de una joven castaña ojiazul

Ya estoy aquí hermano, y noto que hay 2 personas más en casa – a sora y a tai le impresionaron la agudeza del sentido del oído del rubio

Tk…. – susurro tai, se fijo en el lazo que tenían las manos de su hermana y la del rubio, entrelazadas

¿Cómo has estado? – la pregunta de la pelirroja no se hizo de esperar, el rubio respondió con un ademan con la mano derecha indicando su pulgar

Taichi, Matt y sora salieron a cenar a un restaurante famoso tradicional en Francia, sabían que tenían que dejar solos a Tk y a Kari, pues tenían mucho de qué hablar

-¿crees que hemos hecho bien? – el moreno pregunto serio a sus dos amigos, estos respondieron con un ademan de la cabeza y el mesero les interrumpió

- ¿Qué van a tomar jóvenes? – pregunto

- vino de la casa por favor – respondió Matt, el mesero asintió y les entrego la carta

Siempre te gusto la pizza de barbacoa, ¿no es así takeru? – pregunto la castaña y sin darse cuenta le llamo por su nombre de pila

Así es Hikari – takeru hizo lo mismo, mientras este guiado por su olfato tomo una porción de deliciosa pizza

Tk…dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la pregunta de la castaña hizo que el rubio dejara la porción a medio acabar encima de la caja de pizza

Hikari…me gustaría cenar tranquilo

Pero yo quiero saber porque cometiste esa locura – levanto el tono de voz la castaña, haciendo que cody ladrara

Hikari….

Takeru, déjate de rodeos, y dime, ¿Por qué me distes tus ojos?

……

¡¡¡¡CONTESTA, TAKERU!!!!

Porque….porque, sabes….sabes que te quiero Hikari…y no podía soportar que sufrieras

La castaña no supo que decir, ella bien sabia que el rubio sentía un amor fuerte por ella….pero tampoco hasta los extremos de quedarse ciego por ella…no podía permitirlo, seria…seria un amor de locos….

No…no Tk…no puedo permitirlo, aun estas a tiempo de tomar tus ojos, cada día me echo las gotas, están aun sanos, aun te los puedo dar

¡¡¡¡NO HIKARI!!!!, TOME ESA DECISION Y ES LA QUE VOY A SEGUIR HASTA A MI MUERTE

NO QUIERO TUS OJOS TK, ¡¡¡¡¡TE QUIERO A TI!!!!

Hikari…

¿Aun no lo entiendes?....takeru….Te amo – la castaña se echo a llorar, el rubio intentando llegar a ella tiro las pizzas al suelo, mas no le importo, cody se las comía con gusto mientras el rubio abrazaba en el sofá tumbado encima de ella a su luz…a su amor

Hikari… - el contacto y la respiración de la castaña en su rostro le hizo exaltarse

Tk….te amo – la castaña tomo el rostro del rubio y junto sus labios con los suyos, el rubio no pudo resistirse y correspondió al beso gustosamente, no la veía, pero la sentía, sentía su corazón latir y su respiración en el, sentía su amor saliendo por su boca y juntándose con sus lenguas, en un baile dentro de su boca

Siguieron así hasta que necesitaron aire para respirar, el rubio siguió encima de ella ,mas a ella no le importaba

Hikari…es difícil de decírtelo…pero…no quiero que cargues conmigo – el rubio inclino su cabeza

Tk…sabes bien que no me importa…

Pero eso no es felicidad, es una tortura – le corto el rubio

Tk..soy yo quien decide, y para mi seria una tortura no estar a tu lado, seas ciego, retrasado, mudo o sordo, yo te amo, por cómo eres y no por cómo te has quedado – Finalizando esas palabras atrajo a su chico hasta ella y le abrazo con fuerza – Te amo Tk, y sé que tu también, por eso no quiero dejarte escapar, te amo con locura

Hikari….mi kari…..yo sabes que también - si takeru pudiera estaría derramando lagrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad

No quiero tus ojos, quiero que me veas – hikari comenzó a llorar de nuevo de rabia

Mi ángel… ¿acaso los ángeles que se sienten amados derraman lagrimas? – le contesto dulcemente en el oído de la castaña – Hikari….te daría mi corazón si alguna vez lo necesitaras, y es que el amor verdadero, es el de cometer locuras por la persona que mas amas

Takeru….

Hikari… ¿te subirás a este barco?… ¿serás capaz de zarpar conmigo, con un ciego el resto de tu vida?

Takeru…me subiría a este barco, aunque fueras el chico más tonto del mundo entero – soltó una pequeña risotada – Te amo mi esperanza

Te amo mi luz…mi Ángel de luz

-Creo que llevamos 2 copas de más, hip – Matt abría la puerta del coche

- pues déjame conducir a mí, yo voy bien cielo – Sora se ofrecía a conducir el coche, Tai ya se había incluso dormido

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana, salían de una discoteca cerca de donde habían cenado, Tai se había emborrachado, Matt llevaba dos copas de más y Sora parecía la única que iba más o menos

-Tranquila querida, voy bien – El rubio Ishida sonrió a su futura esposa en modo tranquilizador – el sí que va mas – rio al ver al joven Yagami en el asiento de atrás echando babas por la boca y con los ojos cerrados

- si – rio también sora- pobre Tai

Arranco el coche el rubio y se metió en la autopista que iba hacia su casa, escucho un pitido muy fuerte, unas luces largas le destellearon, una frenada brusca, el sonido de las ruedas al rechinar en el asfalto, sora sentía como volaba por los aires…más bien sentía que le llegaba su fin

Takeru no recordaba nunca haberse despertado tan feliz, sentía como hikari aun estaba encima suya… ¿Quién dijo que los ciegos no podían tener relaciones sexuales?, rio un poco y sonrió con dulzura…ojala pudiera verla, encima suya, desnuda y con su carita de ángel

Me encanta tu sonrisa – escucho su voz, y supo que ella también estaba despierta

Me alcanzas las gafas amor – Hikari sabía que no quería que takeru le viese esos ojos achinados y rechonchos sin luz ninguna, esos ojos de pega, así que le alcanzo sus gafas negras y se las coloco con sumo cuidado – gracias mi vida – la sonrió y esta lo hizo aun con más fuerza y le volvió a abrazar con ternura

Me encanta estar así contigo – dijo kari con dulzura

Y a mí, mi vida, lo raro es que tai no me haya despellejado ya – rio

Si, tienes razón - rio también la castaña – pero seguro que lo hará ahora

Sálvame hikari – se escondió dentro de ella en las sabanas

Oye…sal de ahí – rio de forma juguetona hikari

Ni que te fuera a ver algo – dijo de forma graciosa takeru, pero a hikari no le gusto

Takeru…

Vamos hikari, ya lo he superado, además siento tu luz cerca de mi – Hikari le saco con dulzura y le beso tiernamente en los labios – vamos, tengo un hambre que da calambre

Ja, ja, y yo

Se vistieron y salieron a la sala, estaban durmiendo en la habitación donde takeru dormía, al ver que no había nadie se extrañaron

Han salido sin avisar – se quejo takeru, hikari tenía un mal presentimiento, el sonido del teléfono móvil de la castaña la asusto y con miedo cogió la llamada

" Aun descartamos la posibilidad de que el accidente de anoche, en la AP3 de Paris, fuera generado porque el conductor del camión se durmió " – La televisión de la sala de espera en el hospital donde estaban, era el único entretenimiento de los que permanecían allí

Familiares Yagami, Takenouchi y Ishida – llamo un enfermero con bata blanca, hikari ayudada por takeru y este a la vez por la castaña, tomados de la mano se acercaron

Somos nosotros – confirmo con voz débil la castaña

El paciente Yamatto Ishida, presenta un duro traumatismo craneoencefálico producido por el golpe contra el volante, y una dura lesión cervical, parece ser que los Airbags del coche no saltaron.

El paciente Taichi Yagami, presenta otra convulsión cerebral, ha sido intervenido de urgencia, tiene varios huesos rotos y las costillas fracturadas, una de las costillas le ha perforado el hígado

La paciente Sora Takenouchi…..murió en el acto…salió disparada de la luna del coche y callo con brusquedad en el asfalto golpeándose con el quitamiedos de la carretera y abriéndose la cabeza duramente, cuando llegamos…fue demasiado tarde para ella, lo siento mucho

Las palabras del doctor aun resonaban en la cabeza de los jóvenes, Hikari en estado de shock no pudo evitar preguntar

Se…salvaran alguno

Lo siento…pero ahora están en manos de dios, hemos hecho todo lo posible…solo queda esperar

Permanecieron en la sala de espera, takeru escuchando la televisión, mientras la castaña, apoyada en el hombro del rubio derramaban lagrimas por la muerte de su amiga

" Según el forense, el accidente de anoche fue un fallo en la rueda de dirección del camión que iba dirección España, conducía por el otro sentido, la rueda de dirección le salto y el camión hizo la tijera, el único coche que por desgracia pasaba por allí, era el Seat Panda de los 3 jóvenes que iban a dentro, una de ellas, Sora Takenouchi de 21 años, murió en el acto, al salir por la ventanilla del copiloto y golpearse duramente con el quitamiedos de la carretera.

El conductor del camión, un hombre de 45 años, no tiene palabra para esa desgracia, se salvo de milagro, y ahora después de haber prestado palabra ante el juez, se encuentra hiendo se dirección España de nuevo

Los dos ocupantes mas del coche, Yamatto Ishida y Taichi Yagami, ambos de origen japonés, se encuentran muy graves en el hospital Tuollose, de Paris"

Un…accidente…solo eso…..un maldito accidente – susurro Takeru, apretó con fuerza la mano de Hikari y se recostó en el asiento

Las horas pasaban, seguían sin saber nada, sus amigos de Japón ya se habían enterado de todo, viajaban ahora mismo a Paris, el cuerpo de Sora seria enterrado mañana por la mañana

Daisuke y Miyako fueron los únicos en poder viajar, se encontraban cerca de Takeru y de Hikari, que andaba destrozada

Takeru Takaishi – el médico que horas atrás les llamo, llamaba al rubio, daisuke le acompaño hacia el doctor

Soy yo – contesto con apenas timbre en su voz

Solo entre usted, usted puede sentarse de nuevo – mando a sentarse a daisuke

Es ciego doctor..no lo ve – reclamo daisuke

No se preocupe, yo le llevare

El doctor acompaño a Takeru a la habitación donde descansaba su hermano, esta vez no se arrepentía de estar ciego, no le gustaría ver a su hermano destrozado en una camilla

Pase….ishida…aquí le tiene

M..muchs…uchas…gracias…doctor

No hable mucho recuerde…

Lo…lo are

Takeru guardo silencio cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, Matt le hablo

-peque…pequeñajo – intento bromear, pero tosió con brusquedad – me maldigo…Tk….pero…no puedo seguir ayudándote

-Sora…sora a muerto – dijo Tk apenas sin voz

-Lo sé…me está…esperando

-Que…¿que quieres decir? – se asusto tk

-enano…atiende a mis últimas palabras….a tai le falta un hígado…necesita un hígado para vivir…yo…el mío…no ha sido dañado

-Matt…que…dices….matt…no….no serás…

-escucha…tk…no me queda mucho….dentro de poco dejare de hablar…y mi corazón se parara…escúchame tk…por favor…se feliz…con hikari….mis ojos….aun puedes ver….

- Matt….matt….no por favor

- lo siento enano…hasta aquí hemos llegado…pero mi amada me espera…te veré mas adelante….solo espero que sea muy muy tarde

-matt….matt

- hermano…. – A matt se le caían las lagrimas – cuídate mucho…y cuida mis ojos….adiós….hermano

Tk escucho un pitido agudo muy fuerte, luego noto como la puerta se abría y como un enfermero le acompañaba a una sala, donde pudo notar que había otra persona

Ahora dormirás takeru takaishi – un enfermero le hablo mientras noto como se iba durmiendo, takeru no notaba nada

-Han pasado 5 años, 5 largos años, hermano…espero que estés siendo feliz con sora allí arriba, pues yo…gracias a ti, soy muy feliz, junto a mi ángel – Takeru puso su mano cerca de la de una chica, una chica que podía ver con ternura, castaña, ojos azules, y un poco gordita, pues esperaban a su 2º infante

- papi, ¿vamos a ir a ver al tío tai? – una chica rubia, ojos rubí y de estatura bajita se encontraba cerca del rubio y de su madre

- si sora, no te preocupes hijita, ahora vamos a visitarle

Hikari sonrió a su marido, le dio un beso en la mejilla, paso sus manos por la lapida, donde en dorado ponía " Yamatto Ishida, Signo de verdadera amistad ". Cerca de aquella lapida, paso también sus manos por el relieve del nombre de " Sora Takenouchi, signo del verdadero amor ", cogió a su niñita en brazos y se alejo un poco

Tai, Tai se sigue recuperando, ya puede andar y a recuperado parte de la memoria, tu hígado…le salvo la vida. Me manda recuerdos para ti, y dice que cuando te vea, te dará un capón por haberle dado tu asqueroso hígado – rio un poco – lo dice de broma…tu y yo lo sabemos – le sonrió – Miyako y Daisuke se casaron, tienen un infante de 3 añitos, se llama Ryo, y es muy guapo .

Yo…como sabrás, hace 5 años, cuando te enterramos a ti y a sora, me recupere de la ceguera gracias a tus ojos, el implante fue un éxito, al igual que el de tai…después de ello, me case con Hikari, ella ya estaba de 3 meses – sonrió y se levanto – Hermano…estoy muy feliz, y esta vida me ha dado muchas oportunidades que no pienso desperdiciar, gracias hermano, gracias por todo, cuídame a sora, y dales recuerdos a mama y a papa, hasta siempre…hermano

Takeru se levanto y se acerco a su esposa

-¿ya vamos a ver al tío tai? – pregunto de nuevo sora

- si hija, vamos a ver al tío tai, y le traeremos a su mayor tesoro – abrazo a su esposa y acaricio su vientre – Espera un poco mas….Rika, pronto tu también conocerás lo maravilloso, y lo duro, que es vivir, hija mía

**¿¿¿Que les a parecido???**

**Espero que bien^^**

**Bueno, déjenme reviews y ya veremos**

**Cuídense**

**Bye^^**


End file.
